1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective platform for the rear portion of a boat, more specifically, a protective platform to protect swimmers from the propeller on a boat and to provide an entrance to and exit from the stern of a boat.
2. Technical Background
As known to recreational boaters, a rotating propeller (and sometimes even a stationary one) on the back of a boat can present serious risks to those climbing in or out of the boat. Injuries from contact with a rotating propeller may be as minor as cuts or scratches or may even result in death. There are several technologies available to try to reduce the number of accidents involving rotating propellers. These technologies generally include propeller guards, propulsion alternatives, interlocks, and sensors. Propeller guards may include deflection type, full cages, and shrouds or ring guards. However, propeller guards generally have a negative impact on handling characteristics of the boat, loss of power and/or speed, and increase drag thereby reducing speed and fuel economy. They may even increase the frequency of blunt force trauma to swimmers or marine life due to their larger size. Additionally, the majority of propeller guards only protect from side entry, and not from fore or aft entry by swimmers. If a full cage is used, it presents a larger area for swimmers and/or debris to become entangled in the cages. The cages also cause hydrodynamic interference, potentially causing the loss of maneuverability and/or stability.
Interlocks also provides some protection, however, they do not always provide protection to swimmers trying to get back into a boat while the propellers are rotating. Sensors also provides some protection, but typically the swimmer must be wearing a monitoring device which interacts with a system on the boat. These systems may be expensive and require testing and maintenance.
Therefore, a protective platform and water exit is needed that can be easily installed on new boats or even added to older boats.